


Australopithecines

by madlaw



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: Root and Shaw go on a mission.Originally posted on Tmblr.





	Australopithecines

“Hey sweetie, you busy?”

“What do you want Root?”

“I’m heading to an arms deal to steal a prototype for a new missile launcher.”

“Sounds both vague and dangerous.  Is this an invite?”

“No, I just called to tease you with all the fun I’m having.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Of course it’s an invite Sameen.  I need someone to watch my back.  These guys aren’t exactly trustworthy.”

“You don’t say?  What has the world come to when you can’t trust illicit arms dealers?  Text me the address.”

 

* * *

 

“How many are you expecting for this little deal?”

“Not sure.  The two dealers and their muscle.  So I guess it depends how insecure they are facing little ‘ole me.”

“Can you hear me rolling my eyes?  Because I’m rolling my eyes hard.  Why doesn’t She just tell you?”

“I don’t know.  She’s gone quiet.”

 

* * *

 

“I spot three entering from the south and two approaching your six.” 

 

* * *

 

“Did you bring the money?”

“Of course.  I’m a lady of my word.  But first, I need to verify the package.”

“You don’t trust us?”

“I’ve found its best not to leave these things to chance.  The case please.”

“Lady you took the chance when you came here alone.  Hand over the money and we’ll let you live.”

“I was afraid you’d say that…so here’s my final offer.  Hand over the prototype and my friend won’t blow out your kneecaps causing you both permanent limps.”

“You think we’re stupid? There’s no one here but you.”

“Hmm…since you asked, then yes.  I think you and your friend are rejects from the australopithecine era.  I deduce from your aggressive tone and smirk, you’re turning down my final offer?”

“You think you’re so smart with your five syllable words; but lady, by the time I’m done you’re going to understand how to use your mouth on a man; and it aint to insult him.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t have threatened me at all, but especially with some misanthropic reference to sexual assault.  My friend really doesn’t like men who abuse women.  She’s kind of picky that way.”

 

* * *

 

“Sweetie did you forget to align your rifle scope?”

“No.  Why would you think that?”

“Well your shots were a little high and to the left.”

“My shots went exactly where I aimed them.”

“We’ll keep it our little secret then.  Harry wouldn’t be pleased.”

“Yeah well, when Finch has a sex change operation and understands how it feels to be a woman threatened with sexual assault, he can have an opinion.”

“You know I wasn’t in any danger Sameen.”

“Not the point.  You think you’re the first woman he threatened? I’ll skip my next meal if he hasn’t already been charged with sexual assault.”

“No need to be so drastic sweetie; I know how much your food means to you.  Come on, I’ll buy you a steak.  It’s the least I can do.”

“Damn straight.”

“Oh I certainly hope not.”      


End file.
